Forged of Dark Temptation
by skylarTML32
Summary: Santana thrust into an army leaving her mate to fight for a king without guidance. Brittany a Neko in a wolves world battling to keep her life a float in the absence of her mate while raising their cubs. Will Santana bring peace to the kingdom and return to her land or will she lose a war she doesn't believe in and let the kingdom fall?


First story on here hope you enjoy. Also drop a review

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. I do however own this story. **

Aedelwulf territory roughly

300 miles from Ceredigion

(Santana)

Being Alpha is hard, being Alpha to the largest northern pack and having a Neko mate makes for an even harder reign. I took over the Aedelwulf pack after my father died. I was his only heir and by blood right the new Alpha of the pack. But all of this happened before I met my mate. I remember the day my father died like it was yesterday. That night haunted my dreams never really escaping the depths of my mind as if I was doomed to live his death every time I closed my eyes. It was my fifth scout guiding, merchants usually hired werewolf scouts we make the best trackers and our strength insure their safety without having to hire a knight for protection. We'd make enough guild to support our packs farms and shops. Hiring a professional experienced werewolf scout was not a cheap affair.

**Flashback**

_I stealthily moved through the thick brush white snow caked to its bare branches the cold snow softly crunched under my paws. I closely followed the dark black wolf in front of me snowflakes landing on his coat he stopped abruptly his hackles rising slowly. I stood stock still eyes and ears open to what the older wolf had detected. His left ear twitched._

_ "Santana to your left you hear it?" His rasped deep voice floated through my mind. I slightly tilted my head to the left hearing the faintest rustling and flapping._

_ "A flock of birds." I telepathed back._

_ "Correct," he said just as a flock of sparrows shot into the sky above the trees taking off in the opposite direction._

_ "Something has them spooked," I stated. He gave me a sharp nod before making his way through the trees. I stayed close to his flank. The Alpha crouched low using the tree trunks as cover as he peered through the rocks and snow. Further in the woods a group of men took camp. One starting a fire they had make shift shelters made of animal skins. "Thief's, they're going to try and ambush us," Santana said. She watched as one of the filthy burly men forcefully cut at the dead rabbit in front of him. "Undoubtedly were going to have to take the travelers west clear of the thief's. Good news they smell human."_

_ "Never underestimate a human Santana." The older wolf turned around heading back the way they came just as stealthily Santana at his hind quarters. After a long trip back to their camp site they morphed into their human form with ease. The black wolf became a man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties dark skinned and built. He had dark brown eyes and short black hair light scruff on his face. Sharp cheek bones giving a dominate persona. He pulled on his trousers tightening them with a string quickly throwing on his earlier discarded top. Santana busied herself on getting dressed as well in black male trousers and a white top not bothering with the strings at her breast giving her a slight low cut top. "Santana it's important that we don't startle the travelers. I'll tell Wayne as you mind the camp. You and I will most likely set out when the sun falls." Santana gave a sharp nod she watched her father go to the largest tent dark brown material with a gray wool flap as entrance. Next to it a wooden carriage with two horses tied to a tree. Wayne, the merchant paying for her father and herself the hefty guild for scouting his band of travelers through to Hanes the village closer to the kingdom. They were still miles from Hanes with thirty merchants and travelers a dozen wagons and a few carriages. Santana hopped they could bypass the thief's without trouble. She trusted her father's orders west would be a safe route even if it set them back a day. Santana circled the camp watching the woods for danger. She was on her third round when her father called her. Her father stood arms crossed in front of the tent eyes scanning the trees next to him stood an older man with graying brown hair a foot shorter than the Alpha thick fur coats clung to his body._

_ "Wayne," Santana greeted._

_ "My lady, Wayne rasped. Santana growled dangerously flashing her canines. Uh m-my apologies he sputtered. Greetings Santana." Her father smirked. _

_ "Santana we agreed Wayne will lead the travelers west we will head out at dusk before them if we get ambushed you will return back to Wayne and protect the travelers. Understood?"_

_ "Yes, Alpha." The Alpha offered his hand to the man. He took the offer Wayne it's been a pleasure with a firm shake he walked away with purpose." Santana followed._

_ "You don't have doubts that this will work right?" She asked noting the subtle change in her father._

_ "Of course we'll lead the travelers to safety. He gripped the back of her neck pulling her head towards his resting their foreheads together. I have no doubt my cub. He pulled away letting go. Save your worries, he started off towards their tent. Were scouts it's what we do."_

_ "I'm not a cub I am a hundred and two," Santana grumbled. Her father chuckled one of the best things about her father that Santana loved most was his laugh. _

_ "I'll stop calling you cub when you get out of my den and starting making your own about time you take a mate, my daughter."_

_ "Not fair I haven't found her yet." Santana started to pack her rucksack._

_ "_Quinn,"_ her father whispered. Santana stopped packing. _

_ "What?" The name was uttered just above a whisper without her wolf hearing she wouldn't have caught it. _

_ "I was thinking you should name your future cub Quinn. I suggested it to your mother when we were expecting. A smile graced his lips. She had refused saying it was to masculine that her cub had to have a feminine name. So then I came up with Rachel. Your mother as stubborn as she was discarded the name. She was dead set on giving you the perfect name." Her father looked as if he was miles away reliving the memory. The Alpha's features slowly turned to loneliness his eyes losing that spark of life when he talks about his deceased mate._

_ "Their beautiful names father, but I don't think I'll be having any cubs any time soon."_

_ "True, first we need to protect these merchants and head back home. He gave her a small smile. Her father finished packing Santana right behind. They threw their sacks into a snow covered wagon. The sun had fallen low casting the entire camp into an orange glow. It's time her father stripped tossing his clothes into the wagon. Santana did the same nakedness was common among weres they paid no mind to each other. If a were where shy about being naked it would be difficult to survive in a pack. They both shifted racing off into the forest the black wolf leading the way. They had ran for an hour the sky had long turned dark the forest became a place of danger. A time where animals came out to hunt. Our path seems to be clear, her father telepathed. Just as a breeze came by rustling the trees bringing a chill. The temperature had dropped and Santana could see every breath she exhaled most of the snow had stopped. Let's head a little further out before back tracking. The wolves headed a little off their desired path expanding their search some more. The forest became lively she could smell rat, possum, a bear miles away. The crickets chirping frogs crocked and she heard the occasional sound of an owl in the darkness. Then it stopped the eerie silence making her ears twitch. Her hackles rose and she crouched. Nothing but the wind whistling and the trees rustling. She smelled them close._

_ "Father," she telepathed just as an arrow struck the tree she was hiding behind. Small pieces of bark flew from the thudding impact. _

_ "Santana go, head to camp. I'll lead them off," her father ordered his voice thundering with authority. Santana turned and ran. She could hear her father's snarls. Then she stopped she couldn't leave her father to fight alone. She dug her paws into the snow darting back the way she came. The Alpha charged the human brave enough to shoot at his cub ripping into the flesh of his neck taking him down easy. He growled in pleasure crimson tainting the white snow. That wonderful taste of copper on his tongue. More hunters emerged from the shadows spear and bow alike raised ready to kill. _

_ "Die," was spit from ones mouth realizing a silver tipped arrow. The Alpha dodged to the side the arrow whizzed by. He went to attack but watched as Santana launched at the man's throat making a clean kill. _

"_Ahhh!" A burly man yelled running towards his daughter spear at the ready. He sprinted towards him catching the spear in his muzzle splintering the wood in half with his powerful canines. The man screamed as the Alpha tackled him to the forest floor ripping at his insides he choked up blood before going still. The Alpha turned to his cub._

"_I told you to go protect the merchants this is just a diversion," He scolded at Santana. He heard the faint screams of the travelers. Just as he was about to turn back something heavy dropped onto his back a cord was pulled tight across his throat digging into his flesh. The Alpha growled out in pain._

"_Gotcha not much of an Alpha now, are you?" The struggling wolf dug his claws into the snow trying to get an advantage. He saw his cub attack the man out of the corner of his eye. Santana got slashed across the face for her efforts. His cub yelped and jumped back. Her attack gave her father just a little leverage locking his jaws on the humans exposed arm. The human screamed in pain his arm cracking between his canines. The Alpha took his opportunity to go for his throat. That's when he felt it sliding into him. He finished the human off snapping his neck. He knew the silver poisoning was already spreading he staggered his vision blurring. The silver was cursed it shouldn't spread this fast._

"_Father!" Santana ran to him. The older wolf collapsed into the snow. Santana shifted pulling out the dagger that was protruding from her father's chest. The alpha shifted with what little strength he had left._

"_Santana you have to save them," He gasped. Santana put pressure to his wound._

"_You need my help."_

"_My cub, it was cursed I don't have much time left," He graveled starting to spit up blood. _

"_No, papa, she cried you can't leave me. Tears streaked down her cheeks. It was like her chest was in a vice grip. Your all I have left please, please don't go? I can get help," Her words were pleading sobs. _

"_You…are A-Alpha now…Protect our pack. He managed a smile. Remember…what's important. Santana rested her forehead against his._

"_I will, promise. I love you," his cub continued to sob._

"_I love you…my cub," His sentence came out breathy. He took a shuttering breath and became completely still. His mocha eyes lost all life._

"_Ahhhh!" Santana screamed she gathered his body in her arms sobbing so hard her vision blurred her chest constricting she couldn't breathe. She lost the last of her family. Screams in the distance brought her out of her grief. She promised to save them. With a mighty roar she hauled herself up on shaky legs her father's body in her arms. She wasn't going to leave him and when she got back to their land she was going to have a proper burial._

**(End of flashback)**

That night still haunted her. She took her father was the most respected Alpha. Santana couldn't even compare herself to his leadership. The next few years that followed were rough. Santana as heir took her place as Alpha. She was suddenly thrust into a heap of responsibility. She never truly recognized how hard it was to maintain an entire pack of forty. Santana was forced to but her grief aside for the packs sake. She had to split the guild she earned on scouts between each family so they could maintain their farms and shops. She always kept a small portion for herself. Soon she had to pick a Beta choosing her closest friend Puck. Some thought he was mental but Santana knew him. Puck was strong and a skilled fighter. He would always finish what he put his heart to. He never took shit from anyone and would lay down his life to protect what he loved. That's why Santana chose him as her Beta. Puck had thought she was kidding when she asked him.

**(Flashback)**

_Santana made her way to the lake spring was upon them the trees had fresh leaves and grass started to sprout. The huge lake had long melted attracting animals again. It was early morning, in the distance birds chirped. Santana noticed pucks cloths thrown carelessly against a tree. Typical every spring brought new life and one naked Puck. Puck loved warm weather taking every opportunity to get naked. Across the water she made out Pucks head one arm raised above the water spear at the ready. His eyes focused, determined._

"_Catch anything yet! Santana hollered. Puck turned giving her the death glare. Take that as a no!" She yelled again. _

"_Will you shut your big mouth you're scarring my dinner." He swam a little ways._

"_Sorry," She called before laughing. The new Alpha planted her but on the butt on the grass. Puck growled softly. He slowly sunk under water spear with him. A minute later he emerged with a nice size fish stuck to the end of his spear. _

"_Ha victorious!" Puck yelled giving a mischievous grin. He made his way back to Santana. The Alpha stood giving him a bow._

"_Impressive fishing skills your people are proud young hunter," Santana mocked. Puck walked through the water it sloshed with his steps, water dripping from him._

"_Humph, you're jealous I landed this beauty, Puck kissed the distressed flopping fish still lodged on his spear. Santana rolled her eyes as Puck playfully shoved her. I waited thirty minutes for this one thought he could hide. Alicia wanted fish tonight something about being tired of dear, Puck rambled. Alicia is a powerful witch and one of Santana's closets friends. To Santana Alicia is the only one qualified to put up with Pucks crap. She could get the hard headed werewolf to do anything and that's without a spell. Puck pulled on a pair of trousers. So what brings you out here? He noticed Santana's far away expression. Puck knew she did that sometimes when in deep thought. Bringing her attention back she gave him a smile._

"_I want you to pledge yourself as my right hand. Help me protect this pack as my Beta." Puck gave his friend a look. He searched her face for any sign it was a joke. Puck burst out laughing grabbing up his shirt. _

"_Oh you almost had me," Puck started off towards his house._

"_No I'm serious your just as fit to be Beta as I am to be Alpha." Santana chuckled._

"_The pack won't accept me as a leader." Santana grabbed his arm turning him to face her._

"_Then show them what a great leader you are. I need you by my side Puck. I can't do this without my brother." She knew that last comment would do him in. Puck may be twenty years younger than her but they were always as close as siblings not being blood related had no meaning. _

"_Okay fine no one else is strong enough to have your back. Have no worries your smarter, stronger better looking brother will become your Beta." Santana snarled at him._

"_I think your ego is too big for your head." Puck just gave her his signature grin hoisting his spear against his shoulder. The now still fish in the air behind him._

**(End of flashback)**

Later that day Santana had fish with Puck and Alicia at their den before calling a pack gathering. Were Puck swore to protect his pack and lay his life for his Alpha and became Santana's Beta. But like I said this happened many years ago.


End file.
